


A Once Blue, Now White Christmas

by PoisonousFlower3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousFlower3/pseuds/PoisonousFlower3
Summary: Steve gets to enjoy a Christmas with Billy without worrying about anyone else. The two are dumb in love but they wouldn't hae it any other way. Christmas music and baking are involved.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	A Once Blue, Now White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadiasna7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiasna7/gifts).



> I hope you liked this! I tried to make it as sweet as possible with just a hint of angst because I mean isn't that how it always is for Christmas? Enjoy!

Steve is humming as he rolls out cookie dough in his kitchen, he’s a bit off key but he’s enjoying himself too much to care. The house is warm from lights and the oven being on but there’s also just a more joyful feel and he can pinpoint exactly where it’s coming from.

Across from Steve, Billy is decorating an already cooled batch of sugar cookies. They both have a penchant for sweets apparently, Steve does the baking while Billy does the decorating. Already they’ve made a few dozen for the party and their family but most of the batches have been going to Hopper who can’t seem to stop eating them along with Jane, it doesn’t help that Joyce is weak to Jane’s eyes when she tells the both of them they’ve had enough. Steve doesn’t mind because he enjoys having something to focus on, but it also means he gets more time with Billy.

Billy who’s smile no longer holds anything malicious. Who instead, walks into Steve’s home with his hair already up in a bun and a wink following the other into the kitchen. Billy who he gets to pull into a hug and kiss and who will smother his face in frosting if he messes Billy up while decorating. Which for Steve, has happened seven times now because apparently coming up from behind to hug your boyfriend is a no-no and startles a person who’s deep in concentration.  
Speaking of, the dough is a bit too warm to work with, so he’ll put it in the fridge for a bit and watch Billy work like he’s done so many times before. When the dough is wrapped and put away, he sighs and smiles as he watches Billy floods the last of the cookies before they harden and need to get decorated again. He’s tempted to hug Billy again, but he doesn’t want to waste the royal icing, not when there are still three dozen batches that need to get done. For now, he turns to the radio and switches it on and smiles when music echoes in the kitchen.

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

Steve is singing along proudly and starts waltzing around the kitchen, once he realizes he has Billy’s attention and lets his voice get more and more cartoonish. That is until he bumps his hip into the island counter and he’s wincing while Billy laughs.

“Didn’t realize I was dating Bing Crosby.”

“Hey, Bing Crosby wishes he were me. Have you seen that forehead?” Steve pushes some hair out of his face and looks back over at Billy who’s resting against the same counter he had just bumped into.

“Have you seen yours?”

Steve raises his hands in defeat, “Ouch. Alright, okay, I see how it is.” He was going to let it go and maybe tease how between the two of them, Billy definitely looked more like Crosby what with his baby blues and golden curls but then he spots his little pile of flour he was using to role out the cookies and grins. Billy seems to get the idea before he can even reach for the white powder.

“Don’t you dare Harrington; I’ve already styled my hair to—,” there’s flour in his face and hair before he can even finish his sentence along with Steve’s laughter.

Billy shakes some of it out and glares over at Steve who’s using the counters to keep him standing and decides that if he’s going to get back at Bambi eyes, he’s going to get back at him good. The end result? Billy is dumping an entire bag of flour on Steve who quickly sputters and coughs at the sheer amount of powder on him.  
Steve is still dumbfounded at the flour all over him but has to look over at Billy who seems to be crying from how hard he’s laughing. He might have been more pissed if it was one of the members of the party pulling a stunt like this but honestly, seeing Billy having so much fun there’s no way he could be mad.

“You’re a damn troublemaker Hargrove.” Steve smiles as he pulls Billy into him and kisses at his cheek where the flour dusts his cheek and clothes with his movement.

“Yeah? Remind me who started all this.”

“You actually, you said I have a big forehead.”

Billy smirks, “I never said that, I just said have you seen your own?”

“Are you trying to tell me that you weren’t making fun of me, because there’s no way that wasn’t supposed to insult me.”

Billy is laughing again, but his hand reaches up into Steve’s hair and shakes some of the flour away before they’re kissing. Slow and perfect.

Billy pulls away first, hand still mussing wit Steve’s hair before wiping all the leftover flour onto Steve’s cheek and grinning, “Maybe it was a tease, but it doesn’t matter. Your forehead belongs to me remember? Even if it rivals Crosby yours is always going to be better.”

Steve groans, knocking their heads together and watching as Billy’s expression seems to soften even more. “That was so sweet but so mean you know that?”

The other teen is shrugging, letting his hands settle at Steve’s hips and holding on. Slowly, Billy starts to sway, and Steve follows along. Bing Crosby isn’t echoing through the kitchen anymore; he’s been replaced by none other than the King himself.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

Just as quickly as the kitchen was filled with energy, it’s slowed down just as quickly, and the couple is swaying across the floor with flour falling with each of their steps. It’s sweet and Steve wouldn’t want it any other way, especially not with the way Billy is leaning into him and quietly singing the words back to him.

_You'll be doing all right_  
_With your Christmas of white_  
_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

Lips are slotting against Steve’s again, so gentle with so much emotion in just one kiss that he can hardly believe he’s not crying right now. Steve isn’t but the tears sliding down Billy’s cheek doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

Billy sniffles and smiles, “Nothing, just this song. God, last Christmas I was so fucking miserable. Neil kicked me out of the house, so I was freezing my ass off down by the quarry and had gotten drunk. This song came on and I just thought about you.” Billy is sniffling again and wiping the tears away, but he just closes his eyes for a minute before opening them again.

“My blue Christmas is now a white Christmas. Thanks to you Frosty.” He flicks a strand of hair and huffs with a smile when flour puffs out at the action. “Just crazy thinking how much happened in the year y’know? Glad at least you were one of those things.”

Steve catches Billy’s hand and interlocks their fingers and kisses at Billy’s knuckles, “I’m glad you’re here with me too.”

It’s said quietly but holds no less meaning in it if he had been shouting it out at Billy. He really can’t believe just how much happened over the year, and maybe Steve and Billy’s relationship was not as long as that year but they were happy and for that he was grateful, and he always would be. Hell, Steve just hoped the key he had in the small gift-wrapped box under the tree would say as much.

They stayed like that for a bit longer, holding each other and kissing each other as they pleased until the sound of the timer let them both know that Steve had to get the cookies out of the oven before they burned.

“Alright Frosty, go get those cookies and then help me get this flour out of my hair.” Billy scrunched his face up at realizing how dirty they had gotten but didn’t really care if they stood together for a bit longer if he was being honest.

Something Steve recognized right away. “Or I could get them out and we can shower together?” Steve smiles and wiggles his eyebrows which makes Billy snort and roll his eyes.

“Yeah, sounds good Frosty. Now let me up, those cookies really are going to burn.”

“Oh shit.”

When Blue Christmas comes on again, Steve decides to turn off the radio. No point in celebrating something that’s going to make them sad when they’re enjoying themselves.


End file.
